


nicks excellent adventure

by supernick855



Category: spoofofbttftriology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernick855/pseuds/supernick855
Summary: sierra and joshua"s wedding and  2 days before the wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

the prologue 

Chapter I: “Nick meets Sierra”  
October 14th,2015 HSST 2015 BE original TIMELINE  
It was a normal day at sci tech Nick was 1½ into his freshman year of high school I only had one friend her name was Rosa her full name was irelis rosa but today’s about to change I’m meet someone new this girl named Sierra Mendenhall she was so nice to me back then I didn’t notice it til 2018 back then we were strangers to each other I didn’t know if she had a boyfriend or not but she did after that we became friends...

 

part I: "the invention" "this time it has no fails" nicks says

chapter I: sierra and joshuas wedding part I /2 days before the wedding 

 march 17th,2033 (sierras house in  forest park)

 


	2. part I:the invention" "this time it has no fails" nicks says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sierra and joshua"s wedding and 2 days before the wedding.

 sierra and joshuas wedding part I /2 days before the wedding march 17th,2033 (sierras house in forest park)

sierra's family were getting ready for the big day that takes place in  2 days sierras wedding, sierras family, friends, close-friends,co-workers and sierras girl bestfriend milly and her boy bestfriend nick

nick was at sierras  in his mind he was trying to make  machine that could go back in time and see sierra at forest park middle school a time before joshua cardona appeared I'M go to april 5th,2012 exactly 21 years ago

after 6 months of planning the missions   now i need a  partner  to go with me we will need a crew of 4 im need a  father and mother and sister chantelle will be my sister my father will be my closest friend from my youtube talk  show back in 2019-2020 tv  schedule  bill nightendale he's about my age 33 years old  my mother will be stephanie rivera about  30 years ago im all set now I have to find them i haven't spoke to all them in over 11 years its  been that long.

4 hours later, after i finished my report on the upcoming mission to 2012 my younger years and to meet younger sierra.  i send out a message to stephanie,chantelle,bill they replied and said whos this i said its old pal nick i have  major news to tell you an opportunity for all of us. meet me at the old site of sci tech in the parking lot they replied im out of town stephanie says im currently texas in the air force im a fighter jet pilot chantelle says im currently in las vegas  im working as  back dancer bill says im in  los angles working on movie project for a new spider man movie and your talk show made a hit in los angles they want you to appear next seasons premiere i  said to bill maybe i will. i said to the other friends ok see when you arrive soon text me when are here.

meanwhile...


End file.
